Over the years
by ThisGirlLovesU
Summary: How the Victorious characters met and different adventures they had all over the years. First fanfic, hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Victorious YET! Yeah, just wait, cuz one day all you little fanfic writers will write a disclaimer with my name on it!

BTW, my sweet sweet readers, you must know this: I'm a spanish speaker, so there will be gramaticals problems → yup, it's true. I'll try to pay attention in my english classes at school just so you can read in peace.

The first chapter is gonna be short, and probably gonna suck, because I'm exploring the fanfic world :)

Enjoy my first fanfic ever! ;)

It was first day of school. A six-years-old brunette with icy blue eyes was sitting in a corner, playing with her black scissors and some paper, when another brunette, this one with brown eyes and pigtails showed up.

-Hi! I'm Cat- Said the pigtails girl. She was short for her age.

-Jade-The other girl answered without taking her eyes off her scissors. She loved to cut things, she liked the sound of it.

-Do you wanna play with me and my Barbies?-asked Cat. She thought the girl was interesting, she wasn't like other girls. She played with scissors instead of Barbie dolls, she wore purple and black instead of pink and white and most of all, she wasn't all giggly like the others.

-I don't like Barbies-responded Jade

-What about painting?-Cat tried

-I hate painting

-What about Hide and Seek?

-It's not my kind of game-Little Cat was getting frustrated, she wanted to play with this girl, but it seemed like she didn't like anything!.

-So, I guess I'll just sit here and cut paper with you-said Cat. She decided to join her.

But she got bored in less than two minutes, so she turned on the classroom radio, which was full of Disney's music. It started playing "Once upon a dream" from the Sleepy Beauty, Cat loved that movie, Aurora was her favorite princess. She instantly started singing, she really loved the song. And suddenly she heard another voice singing it, it was Jade, she sang good and it looked like she enjoyed it.

-You like singing?-asked Cat full of hope.

-Yup, I love it-answered Jade, without stopping to cut her paper, it now had the shape of a snowflake.

-Me too! I totally love this CD-The petite girl screamed.

-I do too, but if you tell anyone that I like Disney's song, I'll cut your pigtails with my scissors.

-Understood-Cat said kinda scared.

The girls kept singing to the Disney CD until school was over, at the end of the day they were friends, although Jade would deny it to everyone that asked her.

Little they knew that singing would keep her together for a long long time.

**Yeeeah, it pretty much sucked :P, well I'm all stressed cuz tomorrow I've got a biology test! →I live in Southamerica, we're in classes **

**REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and thanks for reading, please tell me if I made any grammatical mistakes ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious…Do I have to write this every chapter?

So here's chapter two, I'm less stressed so this will be better, or at least that's what I hope.

BTW, thanks for the reviews! And I'll take it slower in this chapter.

Y el segundo capítulo comienza aquí! (it means "and the second chapter starts here" in spanish)

It was a year after Cat and Jade met. They developed a strong friendship in that year. They used to share secrets and they taught each other different things, Jade taught Cat to throw water balloons to innocent people and Cat taught Jade how to cook brownies. They both had a lot of fun together. It was September; the day was sunny, but it wasn't too hot. They were in a park. There were a lot of children there.

The girls were playing Hide and Seek, because Jade promised Cat that she was going to play every game she wanted if she stopped talking about unicorns. Jade was hiding.

She was really quiet, until a random boy didn't see her and fell on her .

-Hey! Watch your step!- She whispered angry

-Sorry-Said the boy. He looked around her age.

-SHH! Shut up, I'm trying to hide!

-Oh, can I join your game?

-Be quiet!-She almost shouted

-Jade, I saw you!-Cat screamed happily

-Thanks a lot!-The brunette said to the boy.

Cat ran to them really cheery because she won. She was wearing a white dress with pink butterflies, it was her favourite.

Jade was wearing jeans with a black shirt with purple decoration. Her hair was in a messy ponytail.

-Hey, who is he?-She asked

-I'm André-He answered-What are your names?

-I'm Cat! Well, my name is Catarina, but when my brother was little he couldn't say my name and he just called me Cat, like the animal! Oh, did you know that cats can't see red? I can't imagine living without seeing red, that must be horrible!

-I'm just Jade-she interrupted Cat before her friend could talk more about her brother or cats.

-Can I join your game?

-No-Jade responded bitterly.

-Why?

-Because I don't want you to play with us

-C'mon Jade, let him play with us!-Cat introduced herself to the chat.

-No!

-For Fang?-Fang was Jade's dog, she loved it a lot and Cat knew it, she knew that if she wants Jade to do something, she had to mention Fang.

-Fine-Jade finally said grumpily-But he's the seeker!

-Thank you-André said to both girls.

They played Hide and Seek for like an hour. –after that they went to eat some Ice Cream with Cat's mom.

The three of them had a lot of fun together. They found out that André lived near Jade, but that he went to a different school.

Since that day the girls played with him every day. It was the start of a long friendship.

**So…how was it? REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Did you notice that there is a "Favourite" instead a "Favorite"? it's because they teach me British English and now I write some words in British and others in American! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello people at the other side of the screen! I'm especially happy this week cuz I got a 10 in biology! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jade, Cat or André. They're property of Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. But I do own Jade's mom(my version of her), Cat's mom(my version of her) and the blond woman Yay! I own something! _

Jade was sick at home, she couldn't stop coughing, but she really wanted to go out. She wasn't missing the best day of the year: Halloween! She had her costume ready and some cream, eggs and toilet paper too.

She decided to stop breathing whenever her mother was close, so she wouldn't cough and her mom wouldn't find out about her sickness.

-Jade, Cat will be here at any minute, go change clothes-Her mother said.

Jade put her witch costume on and looked in the mirror. She seemed a little bit sick, but she knew Halloween was just once a year and she wasn't taking the risk of missing it.

The bell rang, it was Cat. She was wearing a black cat costume, since Jade told her that dressing as a ballerina wasn't a good Halloween costume, she decided to dress as the cute animal that can't see red.

-Hi!-Said Cat

-Hi

-My mom is waiting for us to go trick or treating.

-Ok-Jade told to her friend-Mom, I'm leaving!-She screamed to her mother, who was cooking some dinner.

-Ok sweetheart, Be back before 10 PM

-But mom, that's when the fun starts!

-Jade...-She started, but Jade closed the door before she had to listen to a lame sermon.

-So you changed your mind about the ballerina costume-Jade said to her friend

-Yeah, I thought that being a cat was going to be way better, you know, I'm called Cat and now I'm a cat!-She said cheery.

-Are we going for André?

-Yes, my mom is waiting for us at his house-Cat told Jade-Hey, are you Ok?

-Yeah, why?

-You look sick.

-It's nothing-but she couldn't hold her coughing anymore, she coughed like 10 times before Cat talked.

-You should go back home and stay in bed

-No! Staying in bed is for weak people!

-It's just for people who are sick; you can go trick or treating next year.

-No! And don't tell anyone about my sickness or I won't be your friend anymore!-Jade knew, as every little girl, that whenever you use that sentence, you get everything you want.

And it worked, Cat changed the topic of their talk and they met André at his house, by then Jade wasn't feeling well, but she didn't mind, she was focused in having a blast that night.

The trio-or quartet including Cat's mom-went to every house in Jade's neighborhood, just three houses ended up with some of Jade's "surprises". But when it was around 9 o'clock, she started feeling really bad.

They rang the bell in a white house. A blond-haired woman opened the door.

-Trick or Treat-The children shouted, well, mostly André and Cat, because Jade was getting dizzy.

-Oh, look what we've got here! Three little monsters!-Said the woman kindly.

-Hi, I'm Cat!-said Cat as Happy as always

-Hi Ca-that's all Jade could watch and hear before everything went black.

She woke up in a hospital room, Cat was next to her. The room had some balloons and Get-Well cards in a corner.

-Jade?-Cat asked

-Why am I here?

-You fainted on Halloween night, don't you remember?

-I just remember being trick or treating one second, and the next one waking up in a hospital bed.

-Well, I told you to stay in bed.

-I know

-Well, I must go now, mom is waiting for me.

-Ok. Bye-Jade said, a little bit disappointed that she was staying alone-Oh and Cat…-Jade started

-Yes?-Cat said from the door of Jade's room

-If next year I'm sick, don't let me go out of my house.

-Kay Kay!

**Well, that was it. BTW, I always was sick on Halloween when I was little, so I've gone like twice in my whole life Trick-or-treating, that's why I came up with the Halloween idea.**

**Oh, and I almost forget….REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love you all for reading! LKM* (plural of TKM**)**

***It means Los Kiero*** (quiero) Mucho **

**** It means Te Kiero***(quiero) Mucho**

*****In Latin-America we use to change the "Q" for "K"**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for not updating, but I've been really busy with school, ballet, birthdays (most of my friend's birthdays are on August-September), watching TV and just being me. But don't worry; here goes a new chapter I'll try to update more often if I can. _

_I don't own Victorious _

It was the morning of André's birthday, he was really happy because his party was going to be at Sbarbaro's, the best pizzeria ever! He had been begging to his mom to celebrate his birthday at Sbarbaro's for the past 2 years, which was the main reason why he was so happy.

And he was also excited because it was the first time Jade and Cat will meet his friends. He hoped that the brunettes wouldn't feel weird about being from other school.

-Honey, you're dad is calling-His mother said from the first floor of his house.

André's dad lived on Utah, a long way from California, meaning that every time he called, the little boy practically ran to the phone.

-Hello?-He asked

-How is my little boy?-A deep voice through the phone asked

-Daddy!-The kid cried

-Happy birthday buddy!-The father congratulated his son

-Thank you

-Guess what, son

-you're coming home?

-Even better, I'm going home WITH a huge present for you

-What is it?-Asked André excited

-I can't tell you pal

-But dad-He protested

-Sorry

-Fine, I forgive you, but when do you arrive?

-Today

-Don't forget to bring your gift-He reminded his dad

-Don't worry, I won't. I must leave now, bye

-Bye dad!

And he ran to his mother with the news.

-o-o-

_**Cat-Jade centric**_

In the evening, André had a lot of fun, he played with all his friends and he introduced some of them to his two girl friends.

The girls were playing together when André walked in their direction with a pale boy with glasses and an ugly puppet.

-Hi!-André said

-Hello-Responded the 7 year-olds girls at the same time

-This is Robbie-He introduced the new boy.

-AND REX!-the puppet added

-Yeah, and Rex- corrected the birthday boy-And these are Cat and Jade.

-Hi!-Cat almost shouted.

-Hello-Jade just said

-Hi-Robbie answered

-Yeah, two girls, I like this birthday-said Rex improperly.

-Rex!-Robbie protested to his puppet

-You better shut that stupid puppet!-Jade warned the boy

-It's not a puppet!

-Then what is it?-Cat asked confused

-It's a boy! Just like me.

-Ok, you've got problems

-André, you told me they were nice!-Said Robbie protesting

-I'm not going to be nice till you take that "thing" out of here-The taller of the two girls said coldly

-I can take Rex with my mom; he'll be fine-offered André

-Fine.

And André took Rex and left the girls with one of his best friends

-Now that he's gone, can we play something?-questioned Cat

-Ok-Jade and Robbie responded

-What about playing with some balloons?-offered the shortie

-Let's do it-The other girl answered

The two girls didn't know that some years later they'd be close friends; they just knew his weirdness was funny. They played different games with the balloons till the party was over.

-o-o-

_**Going back to André…..**_

When t

André arrived home with his mom; he saw something that amazed him. A huge gift was on his living room and that wasn't all, his dad was right next to it!

The little boy ran to his dad's arms and after hugging him, he went directly to the gift. As every child, he destroyed the envelope and saw what the gift was.

He didn't like his gift at all, he thought it was boring: It was just a big piano. Every child wants something exciting, like a bike, a car, video games, but not a piano.

But he just acted as he really loved his gift.

-So dad, how do you use that thing?-The kid asked

-You press the keys and it plays music. Don't worry, I'll teach you

-You play piano?

-Yes, I learned when I was your age, your grand-father taught me-the man told his son-Come here, I'll start teaching you right now.

And that was exactly how André learned to play the piano.

**SOOOOOOOOOOO….Did you like it? Sorry for grammatical problems ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm back…I know it's been a while since I uploaded the last chapter, I'm sorry, but it's better late than never ;).**

It was a sunny day in California, the kind of day when birds sing, butterflies fly and children play around. André, Cat, Jade and Robbie were playing tag.

-Hey guys, wait!-Said the boy with glasses. He was "it", but was by far the slowest of the group; he had no chance against his friends.

-No way! Just because you're as slow as a snail we're not going to let you catch us!-said Jade. She disliked the boy, especially when he was with his ugly puppet, but it looked like André and Cat liked him, so she didn't have other option than hanging with him.

-Yeah, the girl is right!-said André.

Sadly, Robbie had to keep running. He was following Cat, while she was jumping, like dancing ballet while she escaped from him, when she suddenly fell.

-Ouch!-She shouted as she let a few tears escape from her eyes. She fell on her right foot and it didn't look well, it hurt a lot. All her friends reunited around her.

-Woah, what happened to your foot? It looks huge!-said Jade. She was right; Cat's foot and leg were really big.

-I think I broke something inside it-She said between tears.

-Let's carry her to her house-André said to Robbie.

-Why don't we take her to my house-offered the other boy-it is way closer and my mom can call hers.

-That's a good idea-Jade commented.

The two boys took the petite to Robbie's house. It wasn't difficult, considering Cat didn't weigh much.

Once they arrived to their destiny, Robbie's mother attended the girl.

-Can you move your foot, sweetie?-asked the woman gently.

Cat tried to move her foot, but she couldn't, she shook her head while crying, she was scared.

-Then I'm afraid we'll need to take you to the hospital.

The children went with Mrs. Shapiro to the hospital, Jade was really worried about her friend. She sat in the backseat next to her and started making her laugh. She knew Cat didn't like pain, although she kinda loved it, she knew they were really different in that aspect.

Once they arrived, Mrs. Shapiro called Mrs. Valentine telling her everything. Cat's mom almost freaked out with the news. Cat was her "normal" daughter; she was very protective with her. Once she arrived to the hospital, she ran to her little girl.

-How do you feel?-she asked concerned.

-I'm Ok mom; I just need my foot to stop hurting.

-Oh baby, don't worry about that, are you sure you don't need anything else?.

-No mom.

Before her mother could ask her anything else, the doctor called her.

-Okay sweetheart, try to move your foot-said the doctor.

Cat tried really hard, but all she could move her foot was like ¼ of inch.-I can't- she said disappointed.

-Mmm…Let me see the X-rays-he said opening an envelope.-It looks like you broke your fibula.

Cat just looked at him confused; she didn't understand what "fibula" was.

-The fibula is one of the three bones that you've got in your leg-Said the doctor as if he could read minds.

-What am I supposed to do then?-asked Cat.

-You are going to wear a cast for the next month, you can't play for the next 2 months.

-What?

-sorry bud, but your bone needs to heal.

Cat decided that that day was the worst of her life.

When she and her mom got out of the box, all her friends asked her at the same time what the doctor said.

-He said I broke my "Fabila"-said her.

-You mean "fibula"?-asked Jade.

-teehee, I got confused-giggled innocent Cat.

-So, everything's OK?-asked André.

-Yeah, but he said I couldn't play-Said the girl sadly.

-Then what are we going to do together?-asked her best friend concerned.

-We can do things that don't imply moving.

-But then how are we going to humiliate Robbie?.

-Hey, I'm right here!-protested the boy.

-I've got an idea! What if we form a musical group?-suggested André-I can play the piano, Robbie the guitar and you two can sing.

-That would be amazing!-exclaimed Cat.

-See? That's why I like André more than Robbie-said the other girl.

-If you dislike me that much, then why do you hang out with me?-exploited the boy

-Because YOU are with my friends EVERYTIME! What is your excuse?

Robbie didn't talk, he knew her reason, but he didn't want to say it out loud, he liked Jade. Luckily for him, Cat's mom appeared.

-Jade, Cat, we're going home-said Mrs. Valentine to the girls.

-Kay kay, mom-said Cat.

-Ok-said Jade.

-Bye-said the two girls to the boys and Robbie's mom.

When they left, André said to Robbie:

-What was that?-he asked

-What?

-Your little fight with Jade!

-Well, she always offends me

-She's like that!

-Then, she should learn to control herself.

-I just recommend you not to mess with her-André said before his mother came to take him home.

**SOOOO…How suckish was it? I just feel this chapter was the worst thing I've ever written :s. I just wrote it because I needed to update so you wouldn't hate me ;)**

**BTW, I've seen that there are some readers from Australia!(I've always wanted to go there), so a big shoutout to every australian that is reading this, lots of love XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Guess who finished her school year? Yeah, you're right, ME!**

**Sorry for not updating before, but I was studying because at my school if you get over 85% as your overall mark in a subject you don't need to do the Final Test that is the 30% of your total mark, and if you have over 85% in all your subjects, then your school years finishes 3 weeks before and I HAD OVER 85% IN EVERYTHING, YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I bought Victorious today and I'm writing in Fanfiction because I'm stupid and too lazy for writing an actual script ¬¬ OK, Fine, I don't own Victorious, happy now?**

-Guys!-Cat said as she ran to the group of kids that were playing at Jade's garden. The petite looked really excited.

What?-Asked Jade confused, She was clueless about her friend's excitement.

-I was watching TV with my brother and he bit my left hand because I didn't want to change the channel, so I told him I wasn't going to change it and he told my mom that I didn't want to change the TV so my mommy told me to change it and I did it, but my brother wanted to watch some show about a murderer-

-Cat!-the children cut the brunette

-What?

-Where is this story going?-Jade asked her

-Oh, yeah I almost forgot! I watched a commercial about a talent show next month and I thought we should compete as a band.

At first the 3 kids laughed at Cat's idea, but then Jade started thinking about it seriously: André played almost every instrument, Robbie played the guitar(acoustic and electric) and she and Cat sang so why not?

-Let's do it!-Jade said, leaving Robbie and André exchanging shocked looks

-You want us to form a band?-asked Robbie

-Yeah, I mean, André plays almost every instrument, you play the guitar and Cat and I sing.

And the boys started considering the idea seriously.

-I'm in-said André

-Me too-said Robbie.

-Yay! What song are we going to play at the talent show?-Cat asked

-What about the song "Lucky" by Britney?-suggested Robbie

-Dude! There's no way I'll sing that song!- Jade said-It's too girly and that blonde remembers me of a younger version of that old lady that lives with like a hundred of cats at the street corner.

-Gross-The children said as they remembered that creepy old lady that gave them sugar-free candies on Halloween.

-Then what do we sing?-asked Cat.

-What about "Lady Marmalade"?-suggested Jade.

-That's totally inappropriate-said André

-Oh, c'mon, people will think we look cute singing such song and they'll love us, it always happens on talent shows.

-How do you know that?-asked Rex

-My sister competed in pageant contests when she was my age, she loved to sing dirty songs on the talent part and the judges loved her.

-Your sister was a pageant girl?-Cat questioned excited

-yeah, why?

-Oh, that's sooooooo cool! The neighbor of the best friend of my cousin's step sister was one too!-answered the little girl

-What a small world!-said Jade sarcastically

-So, back to the talent show thing, I don't think singing such a song would be a good idea-commented Robbie

-Oh please, it's just a song about a woman that, you know, has that job-the blue-eyed brunette said

-I WON'T SING THAT SONG!-Cat shouted

-Fine, let's just find another song as good as that one-her best friend said

-What about sk8er boi by Avril Lavigne?-suggested André

It was the best he could suggest . It was kinda punk, which Jade loved, it had the word ballet on it, which Cat really liked, the boy was a guitarist, which made Robbie like it and it was music, which André really loved, it was perfect for them.

The kids practiced everyday for the following weeks. They really wanted to win that competition, the prize was free candies for one year at "Sweet Taquitos", a store where they sold everything with sugar, even tacos!.

It was three days before the show. Cat, Jade and André were deciding at Cat's house the outfit they were going to wear. They were waiting for Robbie, he was 1 hour late.

-Uggh! Where is that weird kid?-Jade asked bored of waiting for him

-He must be on his way-Cat answered

The blue-eyed was about to protest again, when Robbie opened the door. He had a cast on his right arm.

-What happened?-The three kids asked

-I fell off my bike today.

-Oh my god, are you OK?-Cat asked concerned

-Kinda, but the doctor told me I had to use this for the next three weeks-Robbie answered showing the cast

-But how are you going to play the guitar like that-asked André

-Sorry guys, I can't

The children stared at him in different ways, all of them showing some sort of disappointment, Jade stared at him like if she was about to kill him, André with true disappointment and Cat like if she was about to cry.

-Now what are we supposed to do?-Jade asked

-I don't know, I guess you'll have to find another guitarist-Robbie said

-It's three days before the show!-André shouted

-I know, but there's anything I can do about it!-Robbie excused himself

-Thanks a lot Robbie! Now it's obvious that we're gonna lose and it's your fault!-Jade said

-I didn't want to break my arm, it just happened!-The boy with glasses protested

-We practiced for weeks Robbie!-Cat finally said something.

-I'm going home, I can't stay in the same room as him!-Jade said as she got out of Cat's house.

-See? You just ruin everything!-André told Robbie when Jade got out of the house

-I can't believe you ruined our chances of winning-added the only girl left

-Guys I told you I'm sorry!. Please forgive me!.

-I'm not forgiving you, we're gonna lose because of your little thumb!-André said

-I'd love to forgive you Robbie, but we worked really hard on the show and you just threw all our work to the trashcan!

-What do you want me to do about it? I can't un-break my thumb now

-Just leave-Cat said almost crying

The boy left Cat's house. Right after he shut the door, André said:

-I should go home

-Kay kay, bye-the brunette said sad

-We'll find something to do, don't worry-he comforted the little girl and got out of her house

The following day, Jade met Cat at their school

-Hey Cat, guess what I found-she said excited, her blue eyes were really open

-A pink city with unicorns and fairies?

-Gross, no!

-then what?

-I found a guitarist for the talent show!

-Really?

-No Cat, I'm playing with your feelings because I'm a bad girl-Jade said sarcastically

-You didn't have to answer like that. Anyways, what's his or her name?

-He's a boy and he's called Beck

-But how is he going to learn the song for the show?

-I told him the song we were going to sing and he promised to search the accords on internet

Cat hugged Jade, it was the best thing someone could tell her, she was really stressed about the show and the news of having a guitarist again solved a lot of problems.

-Let me go! I've told you I don't like hugs!

That evening Beck went to Jade's house to meet Cat and André. It was 5.30 PM and he was with his electric guitar. He wasn't sure why he said yes to Jade the day before at the park, he barely knew her and didn't know anyone else from her band, but when she asked him to join the band she seemed really needed and Beck loved to be helpful, although he had never helped a stranger.

He rang the bell of the girl's house and Ms. West opened the door.

-Hello, you must be Beck-The thirty-years-old said gently

-Yes I am-the boy answered

-Come in, Jade's waiting for you in her bedroom; it's the first door in the second floor.

-Thank you-He said shyly as he walked to Jade's room

When he got to the room, he found Jade with a boy and another girl, she immediately looked at him and smiled.

-Hi Beck!-she told him and took his hand for leading him inside her bedroom-Guys, he's Beck, Beck they're André and Cat.

-Hi-André said

-Hello!-Cat said

-Hi-Beck said to the kids

-So Beck, as I told you we're singing Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, All you need to do is practice like your life depends of it-Jade told him

-OK-was all the boy answered.

And they practiced for two long days. They barely stopped for eating; they wanted it to be perfect. They became close friends really fast.

On the show's day, they were stressed; it was their first time on a stage, neither of them knew how it felt.

Right before their turn, Robbie appeared.

-Hi guys-He said shyly

-What are you doing here?-Jade said harshly

-I came here to wish you luck-He said-You must be Beck, nice to meet you-He told Beck

-Nice to meet you too-the new guitarist said

-Guys would you please forgive me?-he asked hoping they would put behind their problems

But they couldn't say anything, because the show host called them on stage.

They started performing timidly, but as the song kept going, they felt more comfortable. Cat and Jade made a little choreography on stage while André and Beck played their instruments. When they finished the song, the public clapped, the kids exchanged hugs, even Jade hugged everyone.

They were the last number, so they had to stay on the stage.

-We had awesome numbers today, don't you think?-The show host talked to the public-But just one was, by far, the best of them-People started shouting, but the kids couldn't understand what they said-Contestants number 19!-She shouted as she looked at André, Beck, Cat and Jade. They almost ran to the host.-Congratulation kids, you won! An applause to the winners!-The public clapped, the received an standing ovation while the host gave them their cheque for one year of free candies.

When they got out of the stage, Robbie was still waiting for them.

-Congratulations guys-He said, still hoping to be forgiven (**A/N: Is that sentence correct?)**

-Thank you-they said coldly. They didn't say a thing for the following seconds

-I forgive you-Cat broke the silence

-I forgive you too-André said

-I do too, even if I don't know why-Beck told him

The kids looked at Jade, expecting her to say something.

-Fine, I forgive you too-She finally said

-What are we waiting for? Let's go for candies!-Cat said

**Wow! It came up longer than what I expected, more than 1600 words! BTW, thanks for reading, love you XOXO**

**Oh, and if you're like "Why did her school year end on December?", well, I live on South-America and our school year goes from March to December, you know, cuz our summer starts in December **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello sweethearts! It's me ready for a new chapter?Well, I hope you are cuz here it comes! I'm sorry I haven't updated since December, please don't hate me, it's just that I had writer's block, please don't hate meeeee! But on the other hand, this chapter is pretty long! **

**Oh, and don't forget that I'm not an English speaker, so sorry for the grammatical mistakes I probably made on this chapter, I'm still learning **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, There would be more Cade friendship and I would give the rest of the cast more performances on the show **

It was Monday, first day of the week. Jade walked inside her classroom, she was excited about showing Cat her new black dress that she made for her Barbie doll (A/N For me, Jade played with Barbie dolls when she was little) She looked around and didn't see Cat anywhere, it was weird considering Cat always was early for school because of her brother, she said he didn't like people in the hallway while he walked, he even bit a student once because he was at the same physical space when he was walking to class.

-Hi Jade!- Natasha Henderlöff (A/N I don't even know if that last name exists :P), a tall brunette that thought Jade was her friend, said to the 8-years-old

-I'm not talking to you-answered Jade bitterly

-Oh Jade, you always make me laugh-said the brunette

Jade always knew she wasn't the smartest girl in the world, that's why she didn't like her, she was way too annoying, always wanting to talk about beauty pageants and princesses. Jade West DIDN'T talk about princesses OR beauty pageants.

-whatever-Jade responded. She learned when she was little that saying "whatever" was the easiest way to stop a conversation.

-I think Cat isn't coming to school today-said Natasha after two minutes of silence.

-Why?-Jade asked worried. She didn't want to be alone the whole day.

-Because his brother is at my older sister's class and when I went to return her the pink nail polish she lent to me earlier today, he was there and Cat is nowhere to be found.

-Oh-was all Jade managed to say.

-You can sit with me if you want to-Natasha offered

The young blue-green eyed didn't want to sit alone, she hated being alone. And as Natasha was her only option, she had to accept the invitation. But after minutes she wanted to kill herself. Natasha was very talkative and girly, she was like Cat multiplied by 20, but she didn't like music. She kept talking to her about some pageant where she won some stupid crown for "Best Personality", of course Jade said some pretty harsh comments, but the girl didn't understand them, which only lead to more harsh comments.

When school was over, all Jade wanted to do was to throw peaches at Natasha's face, but she didn't find any, it was Natasha's lucky day.

She was also worried about Cat, she didn't know what happened to her. She decided to call her as soon as she got home.

She was about to pick up the phone when it rang. She picked it up.

-Hello?-Jade asked

-Jade?-a girl's voice answered-it's Cat.

-Cat! I was going to call you! Why didn't you go to school today?

-That's why I'm calling you, I have the chickenpox

-the what?

-you know, that thing that Josh had last year

-Nosey Josh?-asked Jade referring to a little redhead that had a really big nose. She started calling him "Nosey Josh" and now the whole school knew him by that name.

-yes

-So that means…

-I'm not going to school for a long time, Jadey-Cat said with a sad tone

-I told you to never call me Jadey!

-Ok, I'm not going to school for a long time, JADE-she corrected

Those words made Jade really sad, although she wasn't going to admit it.

-How long?

-Around two weeks

-Oh-was all Jade could say, she had never been so long without seeing Cat.

-Sorry-cat said before hanging up.

Jade stood there, thinking about her future two weeks, just thinking about them made her want to stay home until Cat was healthy again, she didn't want to sit with Natasha Henderlöff, but she was the closest she had of a friend. If only she could get sick…

And then she had an amazing idea, all she had to do was getting the chickenpox, that way she'd be able to stay home. She smiled to herself.

But how was she going to get the chickenpox? Her parents would never let her visit Cat and she didn't know anyone else that had it. She was thinking when a memory hit her:

_It was a shiny day of April, André, Beck, Cat and she were at the ice cream shop_

_-So my brother chewed the officer's show and we had to run out of the police station but the police followed us and I was so scared but my brother wasn't and then a fat guy with a mustache hid us in his house and we left on the morning…and that's why we don't go to ice cream shops anymore with my brother-said Cat_

_-Your brother is weird-said Beck_

_-Oh that's what my last neighbor says! That reminds me of the time when I went to Mexico with my family and my brother…- the story of the short brunette was cut by Beck's phone. His face dropped._

_-Who is it?-André asked concerned by his friend's look_

_-My m-m-mom_

_-And?_

_-She doesn't know I'm here!_

_-What?-Jade asked_

_-She thinks I'm at my father's house_

_-Why does she think that?-Cat asked_

_-Because she thinks I need to spend some father-son quality time with him!_

_-Well, answer it, we'll stay quiet-André told him_

_The boy pressed answer __**(A/N I don't know if in the past there was an "answer" button on cellphones or what, so sorry if there wasn't)**_

_-Hello?-Beck's mother asked through the phone_

_-Hi mom_

_-How are you? How's everything going between you and your father?_

_-Actually he emm…wasn't home, he had to go to the eeeh.. doctor_

_-Oh, so who are you with?_

_-I'm with mm… Amanda?-it sounded more like a question. Jade wondered how on Earth his mother was going to believe him if almost everything he said sounded unsure._

_-Oh, can I talk to her for a second?_

_-Sure….just hold on a sec- Beck looked at her, terror on his eyes. He put his hand over the phone.-Please pretend to be my cousin Amanda, pleeease-he whispered_

_-I don't even know who she is!_

_-She's 13 years old, all giggly and her voice is a little deeper than yours, please pretend to be her, please-he begged, he looked so terrified that she accepted._

_-just give me the phone._

_-Hello?-she asked with an slightly deeper voice_

_-Amanda?_

_-Yes aunt…-she paused and looked at Beck_

_-Susan-he whispered to her_

_-Susan-she completed_

_-Oh sweetie, how are you?_

_-I'm fine-Jade answered looking at Beck. He gestured a smile with his hands-I mean I'm fantastically fine-she said as she giggled. She thought that if she was playing a happy girl, she was going to do it good._

_-Can I ask you for a favor?_

_-Of course_

_-Could you please make sure that Beck talks to his father? They need a better relationship_

_-Sure, why not_

_-Thank you sweetheart. Bye_

_-Bye_

_And she hung up._

_-Thank you thank you thank you thank you, I OWE YOU big time_

_-End of Flashback _**(A/N which is a jump to the past for a short period of time. It's a narrative technique used by writers. It differs from the Racconto on its length; raccontos are longer and usually deeper. The opposite of flashbacks are flash-forwards (**_**Now you can officially tell your parents you're studying ;] )**_**)**

She dialed the boy's number.

-Hello?

-Beck I need you to cover up for me

-What?

-I need to visit Cat but my parents won't let me, so they must think I'm going to play with you for the next 2 hours

-And you think I'll cover up for you because…

-I pretended to be your cousin two months ago, you owe me

-Fine. Should I go ask your mom if you can go out or what?

-Yes, do that, and hurry!

Jade planned her visit to Cat cautiously, she'd tell Cat's mom she had the chickenpox when she was little, that way she would let her get to Cat's room, then she'd stay as close as possible to Cat and she'd wear wet socks for getting sick easier and the next day she wouldn't need to go to school, it was fools-proof.

Once Jade's mom told Beck that Jade could go, the kids walked together until they reached Cat's house.

-Come in like 2 hours and if my mom calls you and wants to talk with me…then….ummm…tell her I'm in the bathroom, okay?

-I've lied before, I know what to do- Beck said.

-Just be smart and don't mess this up-Jade said before ringing Cat's bell

Beck walked home wondering why the blue eyed wasn't allowed to play with Cat, but she was allowed to play with him. He decided to ask her once they were going back to her house.

Cat's mom opened the door to see Jade.

-Hello Mrs. Valentine, can I see Cat?-the girl asked with the sweetest voice she could.

-Only if you've had the chickenpox before sweetie-the adult responded.

-I had it when I was 4-Jade lied.

-Okay then, but I think I should call your mom to talk about this.

-NO!-Jade hit herself mentally for screaming it-She's sleeping, she went to a friend's house last night, she is exhausted-The little girl was an excellent actress and liar, she knew Mrs. Valentine would trust her.

-Okay sweetie, you can come in.

Jade celebrated on her mind, her plan worked! She was proud of herself.

She entered Cat's room, it had pink walls, pink carpet, a white bed, pink bedding and pink furniture. Jade hated Cat's room, but she really wanted to see her friend, so she couldn'tdo anything about it.

-JADE!-Cat screamed full of joy.

-Hi Cat-Jade replied

The petite brunette got out of her bed and ran to her best friend to give her a hug.

Jade noticed the red spots in Cat's face and hands, they didn't seem like a big issue, she didn't think it was worth being so long on bed.

-So how's it been at school?-Cat asked. She missed seeing her classmates,

-You've just been absent one day Cat, it's not like something interesting can happen in one day.

-Oh right, being isolated all day long makes it look like a year!

-Wait…no one can be near you?

-Nope, only my dad because he's had the chickenpox before, but my mom and my brother haven't, so they can't get in my room.

-Why?

-They say it's really contagious…wait a minute…you wouldn't be asking all these things unless…OH MY GOD! You've never had the chickenpox!

-SHHHH!-Jade said to her friend-Your mom can hear you!

-You need to get out of here! Or else you'll get sick

-That's exactly what I want! I don't wanna go to school! I had to sit with Natasha Henderlöff!

-Oh she's so funny, you're so lucky she went to school

-NO! I hate her! I'd rather be sick at home than sit with her again! That's why I need you to give me the chickenpox!

-Fine, but you're not gonna like it, it itches a lot, but you can't scratch it! It's horrible!.

The girls kept talking for to hours, till the bell ringed, it was Beck.

-Hi Mrs. Valentine, I'm here for Jade.

-Sure, she's upstairs, I'll call her-Mrs. Valentine said as she picked up her cellphone calling Cat's.-Hello, Cat could you tell Jade that Beck is waiting for her downstairs?...Thank you honey.

After a few seconds, Jade was down stairs. She was satisfied, she was almost a 100% sure that she now had the chickenpox.

-Bye Mrs. Valentine-the two kids said as they headed out of Cat's house.

On the walk home, Beck asked Jade why she wasn't allowed to see Cat.

-My mom thinks she's a bad influence-Jade lied, she didn't need anyone to know her plan.

-C'mon, I know you're lying

-I'm not

-Yes you are, now what's the truth?

-I won't tell you

-Why?

-Because it's my plan and I don't want anyone else to know about it

-I was a part of your plan, I deserve to know!

-I didn't ask you about you and your father when I had to act like your cousin Amanda, so you shouldn't ask me anything either.

-I don't like my dad because he cheated on my mom, but she always wants me to bond with him, there it is, now you have to tell me

-No I don't, I didn't ask you to tell me

-That's not fair! Please, just tell me!

-If I tell you, you swear not to tell my parents?

-Yup

-Okay, Cat has the chickenpox and I've never had it, so I'm not allowed to see her, but I don't wanna go to school if she isn't there, so I decided to visit her anyways and get sick-she confessed

-ARE YOU NUTS? The chickenpox is the worst thing ever!

-I know, but I don't wanna go to school

-You're a weird kid…anyways, you do realize that your mom is gonna find out once you get the chickenpox, do you?

-Yes, but it's gonna be too late

Beck ringed the bell of Jade's house, Mrs. West opened the door.

-Oh, you're back, did you have fun?

-Yup

-What did you two do?

The kids exchanged looks, they didn't know what to say

-emm…we played cards-was Beck's answer

Jade looked at him with a "What the heck" look.

-Cards?

-Yes, a new game called mm… how was it called?-Jade asked Beck, she didn't know how to call a cards game

-hoopaludghim-answered Beck. Jade gave him a "Dude, what's up with you today?"look before saying:

-Bye Beck, you have to go unless you wanna be late for your dentist appointment

-Bye-the boy said to Mrs. West and Jade and left.

The next day, Jade woke up feeling good, which didn't make her happy, so she decided to act sick.

Once her mother got in her room, she started coughing.

-Jade, sweetie, do you feel OK?

-No-she said with a sick voice.

-I'll go for the thermometer.

Jade searched across her room for something that was hot enough to fake a fever, she found the coffee that her mother brought her, since she didn't like milk.

Once her mother was back, she put the thermometer on her mouth.

-I'll be back in five minutes sweetie.

-Ok.

As soon as she was out, Jade put the thermometer in her coffee. When she heard foot steps she took it and placed it in her mouth.

-Ok, let's see-Jade's mother said taking the thermometer out of Jade's mouth.-Umm…It seems like you're not going to school today baby.

-But mom-she protested, so her mother wouldn't suspect of her.

-Sorry honey, but you're sick, I'm gonna tell your father that he doesn't need to take you to school.

And she left. Jade celebrated because she wasn't going to school, knowing her mother, for the rest of the week.

The week flew for Jade, and at the end of it, she was developing little red spots in her body.

Her mother saw them and called a doctor, he confirmed Jade had the chickenpox and gave her lots of medicine.

He said she'd have to stay in bed for the next 2 weeks.

-No, I don't wanna stay home-Jade fake-protested

-You have to-The doctor said-You're very contagious right now.

Jade was glad the doctor said that, now she wouldn't have to sit with Natasha Henderlöff, she had to tell Cat!

She took her phone(**A/N I know, in her generation 9 years old didn't have phones, but let's pretend they did ;))** and sent a text.

To: Cat

I'll be on bed for the next two weeks! Thank you for giving me the chickenpox!

To: Jade

But now I'll have to be a whole week alone at school, phooey!

To: Cat

You can pretend to have a flu! I did that last week ;)

To: Jade

But that would be lying!

To: Cat

No! that would be acting!

To: Jade

Oh, you're right!

To: Cat

I'm always right, I'm Jade West!

The following day, Jade couldn't resist the itching, she was freaking out, she scratched, but it kept itching! She never planned this to happen.

She was scratching her leg when she received a text from Beck.

To: Jade

I've heard you got the chickenpox, congrats!

To: Beck

I'm starting to change my opinion about my plan, this thing itches a lot!

To: Jade

Told you so, it's horrible

To: Beck

Do you know how to make it stop itching?

To: Jade

Stop scratching

To: Beck

No way

To: Jade

Scratching only makes it itch more

To: Beck

There must be other way

To: Jade

Nope, nothing is as effective as it. Give it a shot! Besides, if you scratch too much, you might leave a scar

To: Beck

Scars are cool

To: Jade

I thought you wanted to be an actress

To: Beck

So?

To: Jade

I don't thing there are many jobs for actress with lots of scars

To: Beck

…

To: Jade

So…Jade West doesn't have anything to say? Does that mean I won?

To: Beck

No, you don't!

To: Jade

Admit it! You lost!

To: Beck

Jade West never loses!

To: Jade

Apparently she does, because I just won and you just lost!

To: Beck

Shut up!

To: Jade

Why? Does my victory bother you?

To: Beck

Nope, YOU bother me

To: Jade

Oh no! Jade West doesn't like me! That's so bad! I'm gonna die!

To: Beck

You're a jerk

To: Jade

I might be a jerk, but I'm still right about scratching

To: Beck

Fuck you

To: Jade

Watch that mouth young lady!

To: Beck

You bored me, bye.

Jade drank some coffee and decided to try not scratching herself, she was decided to prove that Beck was wrong. She couldn't stand losing.

But after an hour without scratching, it didn't itch that much, which made her extremely mad. The boy was right! She wanted to kill him! But at the same time, she was glad he told her that, because now it didn't itch and she felt way better.

To: Beck

Thank you

She sent the text and went to sleep. They were going to be long two weeks.

**Soooo….did you like it? I couldn't resist putting some Bade in this chapter, so sorry if you don't like that pairing. Oh and guess what? My parents told me I can go on a student exchange when I'm 17(2 more years)! And now we're applying to host an exchange student! **

**And I think that's all I have to tell you, take care! And don't forget to review! Reviews make a certain latina happy ;)**


End file.
